


“So uh, I gotta ask. What’s with the flower crown?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine as Happy's girl you're a twenty-something bookworm that wears flower crowns, and when everyone asks why, you both smile deviously and laugh."





	“So uh, I gotta ask. What’s with the flower crown?”

“Whatcha reading?”

You looked up from your book at Chibs as he took a seat next to you. The rest of the guys followed behind him and sat at the bar next to you. You’d been so caught up in your book that you hadn’t noticed church let out.

“Just something random from the bin at the library. It’s about pirates finding treasure but it’s cursed.” 

The guys nodded and you smiled as you felt Happy’s hand run along your back.

“How’s the book going?”   
“Good.”

Happy leaned over and pressed his lips to your cheek, the guys watching the two if you interact. They couldn’t remember the last time they’d seen him be so free and comfortable with someone. It was obvious how much you cared about each other but how you’d come to be a couple was still a mystery.

The both of you were complete opposites. While Happy was all tattoos and jeans, you were soft pastels and innocence. While happy was out fixing bikes or shooting pool, you were somewhere quiet with your nose buried in some fiction novel. The main thing that stood out about you though was your flower crowns. You had them in every color imaginable, with every type of flower, but you always wore one, no matter what. Even when they’d been to the house on an early Sunday morning, you had one on. No makeup and lounge clothes but you still had on your crown. Not knowing why had begun to really get to the guys as they’d come up with plenty of possibilities but had yet to reach an answer. The only thing that they knew for sure was that slowly you’d added more flowers over time. They knew because they counted. You’d been at 5 for a couple weeks then one day you suddenly had 7. Then you had 8, then 12. Always more, never less.

“So uh, I gotta ask. What’s with the flower crown?”

Both you and Happy looked over at Tig at the same time, sinister smiles spreading across both of your faces. You let out a deep chuckle and even Tig swallowed nervously. Happy and you exchanged a look and you sent a wink towards the rest of the guys who were intently waiting to hear the answer. 

“I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill you.”

And with that, you looked back down and picked up reading where you left off, the Sons all exchanging confused glances while Happy looked down at you with admiration.


End file.
